


Bite Radius

by the-reylo-void (Anysia)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Dark, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Possessive Behavior, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anysia/pseuds/the-reylo-void
Summary: She can never get quite far enough away from him.





	Bite Radius

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr smut meme prompt: "Biting/kissing to stay quiet"

Rey has always known how to be quiet.

 

It was less a choice than a matter of survival in the harsh desert sands of Jakku, the stealth of a scavenger, always stealing in and retreating without drawing attention. By the time she’d left behind sun and sand for the shifting tides of the Force, her voice had rusted on her tongue, silence gone deep into blood and bone.

 

It’s a lesson she’s thankful for now, even with her voice long regained and strengthened, as she bites her lip and presses calloused fingertips into smooth leather. There are deep, filthy groans at her ear, and they seem to echo through the shadowed alleyway. Rey digs her heels into the small of Kylo’s back, spikes a sharp rebuke through their bond.

 

She’s afraid of being caught, of course she is. The Resistance reconnaissance is  just a few short blocks away, blending into the bustling marketplace, and so too should she be.

 

But she’s never been able to hide from him, has she.

 

Kylo leverages a hard thrust into her, the kind that hits something deep inside and steals a silent gasp from her lungs, and he _moans_.

 

Rey’s eyes are closed as she tries not to cry, clutches his shoulders tight enough to bruise, to _hurt._

 

She wants to be able to pretend it’s someone else. The kind of men she’d conjured up on those rare nights where she’d squirmed and writhed and touched herself in the cold desert nights: a young, rugged merchant with rough hands and soft eyes, maybe. A Resistance soldier with a cheeky grin. Sweet boys that could touch her and make her moan.

 

But they’d make love to her, men like that, soft sheets and tender whispers and gentle touches.

 

This one is not a man but a beast, a base, animalistic thing that presses her back so hard against the wall that she aches, clutches at her pale thighs and spreads them wide to groan in pleasure at the sight of her split open on his cock.

 

“ _Quiet,_ ” Rey hisses, kicks against his back. She knows, _feels_ that it barely registers through his layers of armor, and Kylo laughs, low, dark, _filthy_ as he reaches down to rub her clit with firm strokes.

 

She feels but does not see him draw close, the brush of soft hair, the nudge of his nose against her cheek. Kylo Ren is a selfish lover, clumsy and given little to excess, but he has long since taken to ripping apart her mental defenses and finding all of the places where she touches herself, how hard, how she likes it, and it’s less generosity than a need to see her _bend_.

 

“You barely tried to hide yourself this time,” Kylo says, a low rumble as he grazes his teeth along her jaw. “You may still hate me, but your cunt doesn’t.”

 

Rey opens her eyes, burning and wild, and it’s a mistake as his flash dark and a slow curl of a possessive grin tilts his lips.

 

He leans in, kisses her and fucks her in earnest, holds her fast and caged in. He’s breathing hard, groaning against her, rubbing her clit in desperate circles and she knows how badly he wants her to break, to scream for him.

 

Instead, she bites hard against his lips, snaps her teeth against his chin, his jawline.

 

Kylo slows, stills inside her, and she feels fine tremors through his broad shoulders.

 

Then, so soft she can barely hear it:

 

“ _Again_.”

 

His pupils are blown wide, and his cock pulses deep inside as he rocks slowly into her.

 

His lips are bleeding.

 

Rey can feel it, that familiar brush against her consciousness, the roil of self-loathing that stings like a raptor-wasp, the need to _hurt_.

 

She takes a deep breath, rolls her hips against his, roughly tips his head to the side and sinks her teeth into his neck, bites hard at his shoulder, tears at his collarbone. He’s pliant beneath her, weak-limbed, and she’s frenzied, fucks him harder as a familiar metallic tang hits her tongue.

 

One gloved hand slides into her hair and _pulls_ , sharp and painful, and she bites back the rising moan in her throat.

 

She wants to flip their position, throw him to the ground and fuck him into the dust, rip his flesh from his bones and feast on the remains of the fallen Light within him. She wants him on his _knees_ before her, wants him to realize that she’ll use him _every bit she wants_ , keep him hard and aching until the cunt he thinks he owns _deigns_ to please him.

 

Rey screams her desire through the bond, and Kylo is panting against her, bleeding, roughly pulling her hair, fucking her so hard and fast that her teeth rattle.

 

She clutches his wrist when her orgasm crashes over her, holds his fingers pressed tight to her clit even as he groans and spills into her, rocks shallowly as his cum slowly drips down her thighs.

 

Kylo kisses her, and she tastes blood.

 

Outwardly, she hums, a soft, contented thing.

 

Inside, she screams.


End file.
